Good Enough
by Silent Liminality
Summary: Axel lately has been having some interesting dreams about his best friend, Roxas. With Axel's feeling growing stronger can he confess his love to the blond? AKuRoku


**Author's note: **This is my first oneshot, songfic, and story related to Kingdom Hearts. This Oneshot is also dedicated to AkuRoku day since AxelXRoxas is one of my favorite parings. The song I decided to choose for this fanfiction was Good Enough by, Evanescence. I hope you all enjoy and please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: ** I own none of the character mentioned in this story, they are all owned by the Amazing Square Enix.

* * *

Good Enough

"Roxas…." Axel nervously paused, "I love you" With those words Axel moved in pulling himself closer to the blond until his lips met with Roxas's. Slowly Axel began to embrace the smaller boy in his arms, creating a warmth between them. Axel's body melted as Roxas's arms wrap around his shoulders, but suddenly their passionate kiss was broken he heard a voice in the distance.

"Axel, Axel wake up!" The red head turned trying to ignore the voice: wanting continue the dream he was having. "Axel, Wake up! We have a meeting today. Remember?" Axel turned back towards the noise recognizing the familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Roxas," Axel said to the lithe blond at the end of his bed. "OH! Hey Roxas…" Axel said a second time embarrassed about the dream he just had._ What was that, why was I having a dreams about Roxas?_

"Jeez Axel, did you get enough sleep?" spouted the sarcastic boy. "Are you having a hard time sleeping?" Axel sat up putting his hand on the back of his head giving an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah…sort of, just a lot of _stuff _ has been going through my mind lately." _well actually not a lot, mainly just one thing, one person, Roxas_. Ever since Roxas joined the Organization Axel had an automatic connection with the blond. There was something special about him, something different, whether it was his personality, or his amazing baby blue eyes; all Axel knew was that Roxas meant a lot to him, he was his only true friend, but again what did these dreams mean?

"Ummm…Axel are you okay?" Axel titled his head in confusion and suddenly looked away after noticing that he had been sitting there staring at the boy for a good amount of time without saying anything. "Are you not feeling well?" Roxas lifted his gentle hand and touched the red head's forehead. The touch of the blond made Axel's hairs stand up and the blood to rush threw his body. "You don't seem to have a fever." Roxas smiled.

"Oh...I feel fine." Axel smiled removing Roxas's hand: feeling a little excited by the boys touch. "Umm…Well I think we should get going."

"Okay, go get changed then!" Axel embarrassed after he noticed how he felt when the boy touched him left their room, going into the bathroom.

_Come on, Axel this isn't like you, what is wrong with you? You're not…._

"Axel! Come on!" Roxas stood out there wondering what was taking him so long to get changed.

"One second." Axel quickly put on some clothes and headed out the bathroom.

"Let's go." Roxas said heading out the door Axel stood there staring at the boy walking in front of him. "Axel are you coming?" Blond questioned as he continued walking.

_Could I be falling for him?_ With that in his mind Axel caught up with the blond and headed to the meeting with Roxas next to him.

XXXXXX

"Well that was extremely boring." Axel yawned "So what do you want to do Blondie?" Roxas glared, he always hated when Axel called him that.

"I don't know…" Roxas said as he thought about what to do. "We can always go get some Sea Salt ice cream." That was their favorite type of ice cream, and it was almost somewhat of ritual now to at least have it once a week, If not twice.

"Sure!" Axel said, as him and Roxas made their way down to twilight town's local Ice cream shop. Entering the shop Axel and Roxas walked to the register. "Two Sea-salt Ice cream bars." Roxas elbowed Axel "Please" Axel shot a look at the boy, Axel wasn't the politest person around, but when with Roxas he basically gave into anything he wanted, even if it was saying "Please".

"That'll be three-fifty." Roxas began to pull out his wallet; since this time was his turn to pay for the ice-cream. Pulling out his munny Roxas handed it to the man.

"Here you go." Roxas smiled gently.

"Oh…Wait I got this." Axel smiled as he pushed the blond's munny away.

"But….Umm…Axel it's my turn to pay." Roxas said still holding out his munny.

"No Roxas, I told you I got this." Axel handed the man the munny as he grabbed the sea-salt ice cream bars. "Thank you!" Axel said, as him and Roxas made their way out of the shop. "Here you go Roxy." Axel winked, handing the ice cream to the boy.

"Axel, why did you pay? It was my turn!"Axel could tell that Roxas was a little flustered.

"I told you I got it, it's my treat. Come on just eat it Roxas."

"Fine…" Roxas took the ice cream though he was quite unenthusiastic about it. Why was Axel being so weird lately? He looked up at the taller red head, Roxas had never noticed how attractive he was, he was tall, had beautiful hair and amazing green eyes, no wonder why he has so many girlfriends. Roxas turned his head away once the red looked down in a questioning manner. "The clock tower?" Roxas mumbled, Axel nodded at Roxas knowing exactly what he meant; that was their hangout, their place, just for the two of them.

XXXX

"Ahhh…It's so relaxing up here. Isn't Roxy?" Axel sat down next to the blond looking over to him.

"Yeah it really is, isn't?" Roxas agreed looking off to the sunset, "It's so beautiful."

_No Roxas you're the beautiful one_, wait what was he saying Roxas is a guy, and he wasn't gay, but at the same time why did his mind always end up going back to Roxas?

"Axel, Do you remember the first day you took me up here?"

"Of course Roxy, how could I forget?" Axel felt almost insulted that Roxas even asked a question like that. How could he forget that? That day when Roxas came into his life, the day he joined the Organization, he remembered it just like yesterday when he invited Roxas to go grab some ice cream and hang out at twilight town's Clock Tower.

"You know Axel you were the only one who ever treated me with any kindness, you were the only one who befriend me." Roxas turned to Axel, "Thank you for being my friend." Roxas choked out the words blushing when he noticed how cheesy that line was. "Did you already eat your ice-cream?" Roxas quickly changed the subject; since he was never good with the mushy-gushy stuff.

"I was hungry!" Roxas chuckled, "What I like Sea-salt Ice cream!" As the sunset the boy's headed back to their room.

XXXX

"I'm sorry Axel you're just not good enough." Roxas then strode off, disappearing leaving Axel alone. "Wait Roxas! Roxas Wait!" Axel woke up shouting,_ oh thank god, it was only a dream, but why do I keep having these dreams?_

"Axel, Are you okay?" said a tired blond.

_Oh crap, he heard me, _"Uh…Yeah…just a nightmare." Axel turned to face the boy's direction even though he couldn't see him in the dark.

"What was it about?" the blue eyed blond questioned. Axel paused wondering whether or not he should tell the boy the truth.

_Come on Axel just tell him, what's the worst that could happen? Well I could lose a friend, and the last thing I wanted was to have Roxas stop talking to me, stop hanging out with me, and stop being my friend? _"I can't remember what it was about, let's just go back to sleep." Axel flipped back over facing away from the blond's direction. _Roxas, am I good enough for you? Could you ever love me? Could I even love? _After a long silence Axel broke it wondering if Roxas was sleeping. "Roxas you still awake?" Roxas made some noise letting Axel know he was. "Do you think that nobodies can ever love?"

"I don't know. I've never experienced love; at least I don't think I have. I guess I wouldn't know." Roxas looked up, wondering what was up with the red head, why did he ask that question? He was never like this, and he was never a person to talk about love. "Axel please tells me you're not considering that you're in love with Larxene?" Roxas hated her so much, whether it was the fact she was just a bitch or he was somewhat jealous when Axel hanged out with her instead of him. He never even understood why Axel ever went out with the girl in the first place.

"Huh? Oh…no…not her" Axel felt the boy's jealousy.

"Then who?" Why was he so curious?Why did he care so much? Roxas waited anxiously for the red head's response.

"Let just sleep." The red head wanting to tell him closed his eyes. While Roxas laid there in bed on the other side of the room wondering what he was feeling.

_Could it be that I'm falling for my best friend?_ With that in Roxas's head he closed his eyes, and drifted asleep.

XXXX

"So Roxy, do you want to go up to the Clock Tower again today?" Roxas nodded while he and Axel headed to the tower. _I've got to tell him how I feel. I don't know how long I can just keep acting like a friend to him, I can't live like this. I'll tell him today, I have to._ The blond and Axel reached the top of the clock tower, both sitting down at the edge of the familiar building.

"So Axel you never told me who you loved." Roxas was quite upset that his best friend couldn't even tell him. Axel looked seeing the boy's pout.

"Why do you care so much Roxas?" _could it be that Roxas have feeling for him? No he couldn't I could never be good enough for him, he deserved much more than me._

"I don't care!" Roxas blushed and got up turning away from Axel. "I just…" Roxas was broke off when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, Roxas moved his hand up to Axel's placing his hand on top of his. _What am I doing?_ Roxas nervously withdrew his hand. Then slowly Axel turned the blond to face him looking deep into the blue hues that stood before him. "Axel…" _what was he doing? _Roxas was hushed when the Red's lip met his own. Roxas's eyes widened as Axel embraced him in his warm arms. _I can't believe…this…could this be why he was acting so weird, could Axel love him. _As Axel pushed his lips away from the blond, he left Roxas paralyzed. "Axel…"

"Roxas, I may not be good enough…but I love you." Axel couldn't believe he was confessing his love to Roxas. _Was this a dream? _Tears began to run down Axel's face as emotions ran throughout his whole body. A comforting warmth came over Axel's body as the blond before him wrapped his arms around the Red head; Roxas looked up looking into his green eyes.

"Of course you're good enough Axel." Axel moved in to kiss the boy once again but Roxas pulled back before the red head's lips could touch his. "Axel…I….Lo….." _crap don't freeze up now….just spit it out._ Axel stood waiting to hear what the boy had to say "I love you too Axel!" The blond's cheeks went red under embarrassment as Axel with a grin moved closer to the boy, hugging him.

"Roxy, I will give you everything I can, I promise! I will give you my heart, and the world!" With those words Roxas's put his face into Axel's chest, he could hear Axel's heart race. "Hey!" Axel said lifting the boy's head. "Let go get some Sea-salt Ice cream, how about it?" Axel said kissing the boy's forehead.

"Yeah, I would like that." Roxas said, while Axel grabbed his hand and lead him down the tower. _This is good enough, _Roxas thought. All he wanted was to be next to Axel. And with a smile Axel looked at the boy next to him.

_I feel good enough_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **_ So I hoped you all enjoyed sorry if it feels a little rushed I kinda' hurried since I decided to just start writing it last night, but please review! Any constructive criticism in welcomed.

*Munny: Currency used the Kingdom hearts franchise.


End file.
